Episode 9465 (25th May 2018)
Plot Nicola gets more messages from her mum's chatroom correspondent, annoying a suspicious Gary. Eileen lets slip in front of Faye that she will be alone in the house after 12.30pm. David asks Shona to move back in, saying he really needs her. He will ask Emma to leave. Fiz has had a night out with Kim Vaughan who spent the night on the sofa. Ryan reaquaints himself with Tracy, trying to blag free flowers for Michelle. He tells Steve that the theme for Robert's stag do is pop stars and invites him. Tracy decides to crash it. Rosie's annoyed when she hears that there's a fashion shoot taking place at Underworld but her agent hasn't put her forward for it. Gemma decides to help her. Michelle asks Ryan to keep an eye on Robert at the party but doesn't reveal about his heart attack. The girls plan a quieter hen party. Robert is dressed as Freddie Mercury, Daniel as Jarvis Cocker, Steve comes as Boy George and Ali as Noel Gallagher, creating tension with Ryan who is Liam Gallagher. Phelan tells caravan park owner Bryn Evanson that he can't do more maintainence work for him as he has other things he has to do. Josh drips poison in Max's ear, suggesting that David doesn't love him as much as Lily because he't not his real son. Bored with Monopoly, Michelle and Carla put on their own fancy dress. Gemma and Rosie gatecrash the preparations for the fashion shoot where Gemma persuades them to include her "client". Rosie is dismayed to see ex-boyfriend Antoine Reese's name on the callsheet. Nicola gives up work early, determined to have a hot bath to ease her back pain. Gary rings holiday places in Abergele, trying to trace Phelan. Daniel agrees to be Robert's best man in return for a pay rise. Ali is perturbed to see Ryan plying Robert with drink. Faye sneaks into No.13 through the back. David hears what Josh told Max. A contact of Gary traces Phelan. Nicola hears a noise upstairs and falls down the stairs in a panic as bangers explode in the communal loft. The noise alerts Fiz and Cathy. Fiz sees Nicola unconscious through the letterbox. She summons Eileen. Hope tells Tyrone that a man stayed overight and lets slip that she's been spying on him for Fiz. David finds Josh in the cafe and goes for him. An ambulance is called and Faye is shocked that Nicola is injured. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast *Bryn Evanson - Brendan Charleson *Kim Vaughan - Tom Shaw *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Adele McHoughton - Amy De Bhrún *Jonty Dunmore - Barry Aird Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Front room, hallway, stairs and back yard *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Abergele caravan park and Pat Phelan's caravan. Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode with Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Stephanie Carey as the Stunt Double. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary tracks down a man fitting Phelan's description to a caravan park in Wales; David asks Shona to move back in; and Robert is annoyed when Steve turns up to his stag do. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,540,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Gemma Winter: "What is it you always tell me when I'm down?" Rosie Webster: "Get wasted on vodka?" Gemma Winter: "No! Never give up!" Category:2018 episodes